


exception to the rule?

by Ani15



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 13:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ani15/pseuds/Ani15
Summary: Jessie and her misconception about space toys





	exception to the rule?

Space toys Jessie knew them well. Never dealt with one and much less, they had not even seen one. So only Luke Stalkwaker in a few of his films. But it is well known how they were unpleasant, selfish, superficial, annoying and Just worry about them. And nobody absolutely nobody would change his mind.

Until one day he met one. Buzz Lightyear to be exact the toys that had crossed half the city to rescue his best friend and then rescued her along with Woody rescued her from a moving plane. It was not at all what she imagined and supposed it would be a space toy, and now that they shared more than 10 years of friendship and a few years of courtship

Buzz not selfish, superficial, or annoying. But was Buzz Lightyear his Buzz Lightyear an exception to the rule? Or all I thought was a lie?

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy and thank your


End file.
